


The Oni and the Wolf

by kaijuborn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Demon Hanzo Shimada, Knotting, M/M, Swearing, Werewolf Jesse McCree, fake biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijuborn/pseuds/kaijuborn
Summary: Jesse knows something is different about Hanzo as soon as he lays eyes on him. Like Jesse himself, there is something more than human about Hanzo; something supernatural.





	The Oni and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write something like this, eheh. I hope you like it! <3

How they got there didn’t really matter. It had involved a dark bar, some drinks, cigarillos, meaningless pleasantries turning into flirtatious teasing, more drinks, making out in a dark corner, and a whispered question that had sent a shiver down Jesse’s spine.

 

What did matter was the stranger,  _Hanzo_ , pushing him up against the door to the hotel room, grasping after the door knob. Their lips met and teeth clashed in a needy kiss as the door opened behind them and they stumbled into the room. Jesse kept his hands around Hanzo’s waist, keeping him close; he could already feel Hanzo’s dick pressing against his thigh, thick and warm. 

 

Nothing in the room revealed anything about Hanzo; there was a lone bag, and a case which probably contained some kind of weapon. Like everyone else who had been at the bar where they had met, Hanzo was presumably either someone with a bounty on his head, or someone looking for someone with a bounty on their head. Or both, like Jesse. Besides being a place of respite for people with criminal records, the bar was also a sort of sanctuary for people who weren’t quite like everyone else. 

 

Jesse let his head drop and scraped his teeth against Hanzo’s neck, making him hiss. Peeking over Hanzo’s shoulder, he could see the moonlight shining in through the windows, illuminating the room as no other lights were turned on. It was a comfort and a curse all at once. But he had nothing to worry about; the full moon was almost a week away. And even if it had been closer, he had learned to control his urges. Most of the time.

 

Hanzo was tugging at his clothes, insistent, wondering why Jesse wasn’t naked yet. Jesse grinned and removed the serape from his shoulders, before unbuttoning his shirt. Hanzo’s hands ran down his chest, fingers running through the thick hair, grabbing at Jesse’s love handles. Jesse made a low noise in the back of his throat, but Hanzo just smiled; it was sweeter than anything Jesse had seen on his lips before, telling him that Hanzo  _liked_ it. A surge of affection made Jesse’s chest feel tight, and he pulled Hanzo even closer, burying his face in Hanzo’s shoulder and drawing in his scent. 

 

There was something about him, something supernatural which Jesse couldn’t quite place. It was different from everyone else he had met, and he had met quite a lot of people. It was part of the reason he had been drawn to Hanzo.

 

Hanzo shed his jacket and then his shirt. He had an impressive tattoo up his left arm; a blue dragon coiling around his muscles. The marks on Jesse’s body were different; bullet wounds and faded scars, and more than one set of bite marks. Hanzo didn’t comment on them as he took off Jesse’s clothes, but a look of desire burned in his dark eyes.

 

A moment later, Jesse was pushed towards the bed. He couldn’t help but grin. Hanzo was definitely in charge here, and Jesse was more than willing to let the other boss him around. It was kinda hot. 

 

Jesse climbed up onto the bed and kicked off both boots and pants. Hanzo climbed up and settled between Jesse’s thighs, pressing their groins together. Jesse let out a breathless laugh and dropped his head backward, sighing. He closed his eyes as he felt Hanzo’s deft fingers slide down his underwear. A second later those fingers were around his dick and Hanzo surprised him by licking at the tip, just a quick tease. Jesse gasped and looked up, meeting Hanzo’s mischievous eyes. Jesse raised a hand and carded it through Hanzo’s graying hair, a gesture he seemed to appreciate.

 

Hanzo’s head dove down again and Jesse let out a moan as Hanzo took him in his mouth, warm and wet and soft. Jesse closed his eyes again and allowed himself to relax as Hanzo’s mouth moved against his dick, sucking and licking and teasing. Fuck, he was good at this.

 

Before Hanzo could get too far, Jesse slid his hand down underneath Hanzo’s chin and gently lifted up his head. Hanzo made a small noise, though Jesse couldn’t decide whether it was disappointed or not.

 

“C’mon sweetheart. Give it to me”, Jesse said; the first either of them had said in a while. 

 

Hanzo huffed but straightened up and moved away a little, taking off his underwear. Jesse licked his lips as Hanzo’s dick bounced free. Reaching for a small bag next to the bed, Hanzo grabbed a bottle of lube. Jesse sat up and snatched it from him, squeezing out a generous amount. Hanzo looked like he was about to protest until Jesse wrapped his hand around his dick and gave him a good tug. Dropping his head backward, Hanzo let out a breathless laugh. It was a wonderful sound; dark and rich, and Jesse longed to hear more of it.

 

He had to let go of Hanzo’s dick again when he was pushed back against the pillows once more. Hanzo took some more lube and pressed a finger against Jesse’s entrance; it slid in a bit of resistance and a wanton sigh from Jesse. Normally, he would’ve preferred to be on top. But he occasionally made exceptions, and Hanzo was the type of guy one made exceptions for.

 

One finger was replaced by two, gently easing him open. Hanzo brushed against his prostate a couple of times, making Jesse gasp and tense. Hanzo must’ve known, and yet he kept going with his slow kind of determination. Jesse loved the look in his eyes; he looked so soft and hard at the same time, like a cat that knew exactly what it wanted and how to get it.

 

“Oh fuck”, Jesse breathed when Hanzo brushed against a sensitive spot again. “C’mon darlin’, you’re killin’ me here.”

 

“Fine”, Hanzo bit, feigning annoyance, as there was amusement in his voice as well. 

 

Something flickered about him. Any normal person wouldn’t have seen it, but Jesse did. It was like a millisecond of static, or a cloud of fog suddenly dispersing and then reappearing. It lasted long enough that Jesse knew he hadn’t imagined it, but not long enough to truly grasp what he had seen.

 

Hanzo pulled his fingers out, making Jesse whine and forget about it. Instead, Hanzo moved closer and used one hand to guide himself into Jesse, who couldn’t help but push down onto Hanzo’s dick. He shuddered as Hanzo sunk into him completely, pausing for a moment to make sure Jesse was okay. Once Jesse had nodded fervently, Hanzo started moving.

 

Jesse moaned and relaxed, letting Hanzo take complete control and allowing him to do whatever the fuck he wanted to. He started out at a good pace, fucking Jesse deeply and thoroughly, better than anything he’d had in years.

 

Blinking, Jesse grabbed onto Hanzo’s shoulders and focused his gaze on the other’s face. He was frowning, mouth open and lips glistening, and his eyes were dark with desire. But that’s not what made Jesse watch him.

 

Hanzo was shimmering. Not like glitter, but like a mirage. Like a thin veil fluttering over his appearance. Jesse stared, fascinated. Hanzo didn’t seem to notice his interest, or perhaps he took it for wordless pleasure. To be fair, part of it was.

 

The room went almost pitch black as some clouds covered the moon, cutting off their only source of light.

 

Suddenly Jesse could see Hanzo.

 

His skin was grayish, with an almost blue tone. His eyes were glowing white lights in the darkness. Horns sprouted from his forehead and fangs from his mouth; where the dragon tattoo had been there was another instead; the face of a red demon.

 

An incredulous smile crossed Jesse’s lips. Now Hanzo seemed to realize something was off. He slowed down, frowning for a split second, before he snarled at Jesse. Lightning quick, Hanzo seized Jesse’s wrists and pinned him down against the bed, making him let out a surprised breath.

 

“You can see me”, Hanzo said, and his voice seemed darker than before. It hadn’t been a question. Jesse was far too occupied simply studying Hanzo’s face to notice the threatening tone he had used. “How?” Hanzo demanded, pushing at Jesse’s wrists, making him focus again. 

 

Once he had processed Hanzo’s question, he couldn’t help but bark out a laugh.

 

“You really don’t know, sweetheart?” he wondered, amused. Even though Hanzo looked like he could probably put up one hell of a fight, and maybe even kick Jesse’s ass, he wasn’t particularly worried. If Hanzo wanted to kick Jesse’s ass he’d have to take his dick out of it first. 

 

Hanzo frowned at him, as if trying to figure him out. To Jesse’s disappointment, the moonlight came back, and Hanzo returned to his human appearance. However, now that Jesse knew it was an illusion, he could see through it easier. If he really concentrated, he could still catch glimpses of what Hanzo truly was.

 

Suddenly Hanzo let go of his wrists and instead took one of his hands, pulling it up and studying it intently, especially his fingertips and nails. Next Hanzo’s attention turned to Jesse’s mouth; he pushed a couple of fingers against Jesse’s lips until he opened up, fingering at his teeth. Jesse couldn’t resist a cheeky lick at Hanzo’s fingers, which made him huff and shake his head slightly. Finally, Hanzo reached in under Jesse and rubbed his palm against a spot just above his ass.

 

Pulling back, Hanzo looked down at him with an expression Jesse couldn’t quite figure out.

 

“You’re a wolf”, Hanzo said. 

 

“Bingo.” Jesse smirked at him, moving his hips slightly. Hanzo was still hard inside of him. A hint of a smile played around Hanzo’s mouth as well. “Kinda figured you knew.”

 

“How would I know?” Hanzo asked. His initial anger, caused by surprise and nothing else, had melted away. He started moving again, making Jesse let out a thankful moan, though he kept a much slower pace than before. “I have never met one of your kind before.”

 

“Really now?” Jesse tried to concentrate while Hanzo kept fucking him. “I ain’t never met anyone like you before. Oni, right?”

 

“Yes”, Hanzo admitted. “You’re not afraid of me?”

 

“Darlin’”, Jesse said and wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s shoulders, pulling him down for a kiss. Even though Hanzo’s fangs weren’t fully visible at the moment, he could still sort of feel them. It was like a sharp breeze against his lips. “I’m about as scared of you as you are of me. Lemme see you again.”

 

Hanzo smirked and shed his guise. Jesse made an appreciative sound and lay back, looking up at the other.

 

He was absolutely fucking gorgeous. The more Jesse looked the more he enjoyed what he saw. The glowing white eyes had been hard and sharp a few moments ago, but now seemed soft and inviting, like the light from a home. One of his fangs were chipped, the tip broken off. He had red markings on his face, two swirls on either side of his forehead which framed his face beautifully.

 

Hanzo leaned down and caught his lips in a kiss, his fangs snagging against the skin of Jesse’s chin. He shivered.

 

“Fuckin’ hell”, Jesse said, weakly.

 

As if Hanzo knew exactly what he wanted, he dropped his head and sunk his teeth into Jesse’s shoulder, hard enough to draw blood. Jesse moaned and shuddered again, more violently this time. Hanzo chuckled and pulled back just in time to let Jesse see him lick the blood from his lips.

 

Hanzo straightened up a bit, going faster now, his hands coming down underneath Jesse’s ass to lift his hips up until the only part of Jesse’s back that touched the bed was his shoulder blades. Jesse had to let go of Hanzo and instead raised his hands above his head, grasping at the pillows, mouth open in indescribable pleasure. He had never been fucked like this before. Hanzo loomed over him like a dark cloud, fangs and horns gleaming dangerously in the moonlight. Sweat shimmered on his skin.

 

Jesse didn’t last long. He had known ever since he saw Hanzo’s true form that he didn’t stand a chance. He didn’t even have to touch himself; his dick bounced uselessly against his stomach as he came with a cry that sounded like a howl. Come splattered against his skin, all the way up to the thick hair on his chest. Hanzo let out a growl and Jesse could feel him come as well; a sudden warmth deep inside of him that made him moan.

 

They slowed down, gasping and panting. Hanzo allowed Jesse to lay back down onto the bed, still inside of him, still moving slightly. Jesse pulled Hanzo down and kissed him greedily, not caring about the teeth bruising his lips. Hanzo kissed him back just as fervently; tongues and teeth and breathless moans clashing.

 

Eventually they had to part. Hanzo was growing slack inside of Jesse, and when he pulled out Jesse couldn’t stop a needy little whimper. Hanzo smiled, shaking his head slightly, a couple of fingers suddenly pressing at Jesse’s hole, teasing him for a moment. Then they disappeared again and Hanzo lay down on the bed next to Jesse, breathing hard.

 

For a moment they lay in silence together. Jesse’s whole body was tingling. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this good.

 

Allowing himself to indulge in it, he rolled over and moved around until he could rest his head against Hanzo’s heaving chest, listening to his heartbeat thumping. Hanzo put an arm around him and Jesse wrapped both of his around Hanzo, holding him close. He was feeling possessive.

 

Another quiet moment passed. A satisfying sleepiness was quickly overcoming Jesse, making both his mind and body feel heavy. 

 

“Jesse?” Hanzo wondered, quietly. He sounded not quite worried, but there was something vulnerable in his voice. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

Jesse raised his head and looked up at Hanzo, who was watching him with a solemn expression. He looked human again. Jesse got up on one elbow and leaned down to kiss him, slowly, tenderly. Hanzo let out a soft noise and carded his fingers through Jesse’s hair. 

 

Pulling back again, Hanzo let out a sigh that sounded halfway between happy and forlorn, and rolled over on his side with his back turned toward Jesse. Jesse got the hint and moved closer, winding his arms around Hanzo again and pressing their bodies together. Hanzo hummed and caught Jesse’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

 

* * *

 

 

They were still spooning when Jesse woke up. They must’ve slept deeply both of them, and Jesse felt a pleasant sluggishness throughout his whole body. His  shoulder and his ass  both hurt a bit, but that was a price he was more than willing to pay for the great time he’d had last night. The room was bright with sunlight and some birds chirped outside the window.

 

He rubbed his nose against Hanzo’s neck, drawing in his scent. If he concentrated he could see the skin’s true grayish blue tone and the different pattern of the tattoo. Hanzo sighed and shifted, one of his hands toying with Jesse’s fingers, letting him know he was awake. 

 

“Hey there, sweetheart”, Jesse said, pressing a kiss against Hanzo’s shoulder.

 

“Good morning”, Hanzo replied. His voice sounded affectionate. 

 

Jesse ran a hand down Hanzo’s side, delighting in how warm and soft he was. 

 

After a moment, Hanzo caught Jesse’s hand and guided it down between his legs. Jesse chuckled and pawed at Hanzo’s soft dick, feeling it twitch underneath his fingers. 

 

“Is this what we’re doin’?”

 

“Yes”, Hanzo breathed, squirming against Jesse’s grip. His ass rubbed against Jesse’s dick, and Jesse was getting hard already. Unable to resist, Jesse used his free hand to part Hanzo’s cheeks slightly, to allow himself to slip in between them. It was warm and tight and wonderful, making Jesse’s breath catch in his throat. Hanzo let out a delightful little snicker, goosebumps breaking out over his skin. 

 

“Fuckin’ hell”, Jesse whispered. He swallowed. “Can I fuck you?”

 

“Yes”, Hanzo immediately answered. “I want you to.”

 

Hanzo rolled over on his stomach, forcing Jesse to follow, lying down on top of him and rubbing his dick against Hanzo’s round ass. Hanzo hummed, clearly pleased. Jesse couldn’t help but grin, pressing his face against Hanzo’s shoulder blades. He may have been on top, but Hanzo was definitely in charge. He was almost surprised at how much he enjoyed it.

 

He was getting harder, his dick sliding in between Hanzo’s cheeks. Jesse grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed some of it out in his hand, rubbing it onto his dick and between Hanzo’s butt cheeks. Hanzo moaned softly, a sleepy smile on his face which looked far too sweet for what they were doing. Jesse huffed and reached in under Hanzo to wrap his fingers around his dick, and the smile was replaced by a face of pure pleasure. Hanzo moaned, a sound which made Jesse’s dick twitch. Jesse slowly jerked Hanzo off for a moment, still pressed against the bed. Looking back, Jesse could see Hanzo’s toes curl against the sheets, and it made him grin.

 

Using some more lube, Jesse slid a finger inside Hanzo, making him sigh. Jesse removed his hand from Hanzo’s dick and concentrated fully on stretching his entrance instead. He went slowly, enjoying how Hanzo squirmed and shifted underneath him. Jesse watched Hanzo’s fingers grasp at the sheets, his black hair tangle against the pillow, his face twist and contort in pleasure and occasionally disappear behind an arm or a wrinkle of the covers.

 

Finally, Jesse pulled his fingers out and grabbed Hanzo by the waist, intending on raising him up to his hands and knees. Hanzo stubbornly stayed lying against the mattress, casting a look over his shoulder and raising an eyebrow. Jesse couldn’t help but smile. So this was how it was going to be?

 

Jesse positioned himself and slowly sank into Hanzo, who let out a long, low moan. Jesse moaned as well. God, it felt good.

 

Physically unable not to, Jesse started moving, thrusting into Hanzo over and over again. He tried to start out slow, but didn’t succeed very well. He was already pretty close, urged on by Hanzo moving his ass up to meet Jesse’s movements and his pleased moans and sighs, occasionally interrupted by soft chuckles. Jesse kept moving as best he could, feeling his orgasm rapidly closing in. Hanzo felt so _good_. He was warm and tight and willing, and it seemed as though he was growing more tense as his climax approached.

 

“Jesse”, Hanzo said. It wasn’t the first time he had said Jesse’s name during the past few minutes, but there was an urgency in his voice which Jesse couldn’t ignore. “Jesse.”

 

“Yeah?” Jesse slowed down despite himself, taking a moment to breathe deeply. Suddenly he became aware of what his dick was doing. No wonder Hanzo had felt more tight. “Oh, fuck. Okay.”

 

“Are you…?”

 

“Yeah. Fuck.”

 

Jesse stopped, making Hanzo let out a disappointed sound. The base of Jesse’s dick was definitely starting to swell, and if he kept going, he was going to knot. It had been quite a while since this had happened; frankly, he had thought he was getting too old for this. When he had been younger, he had knotted almost every time he had slept with someone, regardless of whether he was fucking them or they were fucking him.

 

Hanzo was watching him with a curious, almost mischievous expression, peering over his shoulder.

 

“Are you going to continue?”

 

Jesse stared back at him. His dick was throbbing in Hanzo’s ass, aching to keep going.

 

“Do you want me to?” he wondered, incredulous. Hanzo smiled.

 

“Yes”, he said. He sounded determined. Jesse swallowed.

 

“Are you sure? ‘Cause once I do, we’re gonna be stuck together for a while.”

 

Hanzo barked out a laugh.

 

“How long?”

 

Jesse hesitated.

 

“Maybe ten minutes. Maybe more.”

 

Hanzo sighed and seemed to relax against the pillows.

 

“Then keep going”, he said.

 

Jesse thanked every god he knew of, kissed Hanzo’s back and then started moving against him. Hanzo moaned as the slight swell of Jesse’s knot pushed into him and then pulled out again. Jesse forced himself to take it slow, to allow Hanzo to get used to it, and to allow himself to get used to it as well. It had been some time.

 

Hanzo said his name and Jesse bent down to be closer to him, and Hanzo raised one hand and grabbed onto Jesse’s hair, roughly tugging at it. Jesse increased the pace. He loved the look on Hanzo’s face as he fucked him deep. Their lips met in a sloppy kiss which was more tongue than anything else.

 

Suddenly Hanzo came, moaning and shuddering underneath Jesse. Jesse cursed and rapidly thrust into him, short, shallow movements as his knot grew bigger. He finally came with a groan, tightening his hold on Hanzo and burying his face into his shoulder blades. His dick swelled up completely, locking him and Hanzo together. Hanzo moaned as Jesse filled him up completely, to the point where Jesse got a bit worried Hanzo would get hurt.

 

“You okay, sweetheart?” Jesse wondered, breathless. Hanzo nodded.

 

“Yes. God, yes.”

 

He let out a light laugh, and Jesse couldn’t help but join in. It felt so fucking good. It had been so long since he had done this with someone, and he couldn’t even remember the last time it had been this satisfying. Jesse nuzzled against Hanzo’s back, pressing a kiss against his skin, and then another, and then another. Hanzo hummed, pleased.

 

Jesse couldn’t help but feel possessive again, with Hanzo lying underneath him with Jesse’s dick stuck in his ass. He ran his hands down Hanzo’s back, kneading into his muscles, making him relax. Reaching up, Jesse pulled Hanzo’s hair out of the pony tail and carded his fingers through it, kissing his neck. Hanzo was surprisingly compliant in letting Jesse take care of him, his body relaxed and his expression almost serene.

 

Eventually, Jesse laced their fingers together and stopped moving about, fully lying down on top of Hanzo, careful not to crush him. They shared a couple of sweet kisses and Jesse pressed his face against Hanzo’s cheek, drawing in his scent.

 

They lay silently together, occasionally shifting or kissing each other, satisfied to just be together like this.

 

It felt like more than ten minutes had passed when Jesse started growing slack.

 

He had almost begun to doze off, and Hanzo appeared to be in a similar state. Jesse gingerly pushed himself off Hanzo, who let out a low moan. After a few moments, Jesse was able to pull out of Hanzo, which made him hiss. Looking down, Jesse found Hanzo’s entrance raw and swollen, but at least he wasn’t bleeding. Jesse pressed his lips against one of Hanzo’s butt cheeks, which made him huff.

 

“You alright, darlin’?” Jesse wondered, voice low. Hanzo hummed and then slowly rolled over onto his back. He winced a little as if the movement hurt, and Jesse couldn’t help but feel a pang of worry.

 

“Yes”, Hanzo said, but then seemed to hesitate. “It does hurt a bit, but I’m fine.” He was quiet for a moment. “I liked that.”

 

Jesse smiled toward him and bent down to kiss him. When he pulled back, Hanzo had a slightly mischievous look in his eyes again.

 

“Am I your mate now?” he asked. Jesse huffed, surprised.

 

“Nah”, he said. “That’s not quite how that works.”

 

A hint of disappointment crossed Hanzo’s face for a split second, before his expression turned soft again. He ran his hands down Jesse’s chest.

 

“Another time then, perhaps?”

 

Jesse’s heart skipped a beat and suddenly his chest ached with affection and longing created by all the implications in that simple question. He had to take a moment before he could answer. Hanzo’s gaze turned serious, as if he worried what the reply would be. Jesse nodded, smiling.

 

“Yeah. I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> About Hanzo's examination of Jesse: I figured years of turning back and forth between man and wolf would leave its marks on Jesse. What Hanzo is looking for is signs of claws on his hands, fangs in his mouth and an elongated tailbone as a result of a tail growing out and shrinking back in over and over. Hanzo may never have met a werewolf before, but he still knows how to identify one. I meant to weave the explanation into the fic itself but I just couldn't do it in a smooth way, sorry about that!
> 
> [I'm doing Overwatch fanfic commissions!](http://kaijuborn.tumblr.com/post/162990579044/hey-guys-im-opening-overwatch-fanfic)


End file.
